Lost Hearts and Stormy Nights
by XFangHeartX
Summary: Summary inside. Read and review, and no flames or hate, please. Rating may change later on.
1. The Storm

Inuyasha:

Lost Hearts and Stormy Nights

* * *

Inuyasha © Rumiko Takahashi

Story and OCs © Me

* * *

Summary- Tsukihime decides to go home on her own on the night of a storm, and Ichiro goes out in search of her in concern, but the two wind up getting lost and must find their way back to their families and avoid danger the whole way.

 **Ch. 1- The Storm**

It was nearly sunset in the month of May. The cherry blossoms were beginning to stop falling, and instead of a rain of petals, the villagers were being met with an onslaught of rain, more so than it did at the start of spring. It got to be so bad, that lately, the local rivers had swollen up and travelling around was considered unsafe, given the change in terrain.

There had even been warnings of mudslides, as of late.

At Inuyasha and Kagome's house, Miroku, Sango, and their children were all heading back home for the day.

"Have a safe trip!" called Kagome.

"We will!" Sango called back as she walked alongside her husband while carrying little Shio in a pouch on her front. Shiratsuki and Haruhana walked alongside their father while Roku walked beside his mother.

"Thank you for the lovely dinner, Kagome!" Miroku complimented.

"Bye, Auntie Kagome!" Shiratsuki waved.

"Bye Uncle Inuyasha!" called Roku. "And you, too, Ichi!"

"Bye!" Ichiro waved as he watched them leave.

"Well, they're gone," said Kagome.

"Yeah," Inuyasha nodded, "except for one."

Ichiro blinked up at his father before he glanced over at the far end of the porch, where he saw Tsukihime sitting while staring out to the hillside. She looked up at the orange sky and could barely make out the stars, just starting to come out before she sighed and looked to the hillside, once again.

Her parents were late.

"Tsuki?"

Tsukihime glanced up at Kagome.

"I'm sure your mother and father are on their way," she assured. "In the meantime, why don't you come inside?"

"Yeah, there's some leftover tea," said Ichiro.

"No thanks," said Tsukihime. "I'll just keep waiting for them."

"Hmm..." Inuyasha hummed as he looked up to the sky and spotted the clouds that were beginning to form overhead. "I don't think they'll be coming down here anytime soon. If I saw those storm clouds, I'd take shelter, too."

"Those do look pretty big," said Kagome. "I don't think going out right now is a good idea."

"Yeah, Tsuki," said Ichiro. "Maybe you should spend the night. Your parents will probably be here in the morning."

"...I guess," said Tsukihime. "Or maybe I should try and go home on my own."

"Whoa, wait a minute there!" Inuyasha exclaimed. "I don't think that's such a bright idea, there, Tsuki."

"He's right," said Kagome. "If you go out there, you could get caught in the rain. Plus, there have been mudslides, too. You could slip and hurt yourself like you did when you and Ichi met."

"This isn't gonna be like last time," said Tsukihime, subconsciously rubbing the scar on her forehead. "I'll probably be home before the rain starts! Honest!"

"Well, let me at least go with you," said Inuyasha.

"No thanks," said Tsukihime. "I've been here so many times, I should know the way back home on my own! And besides, if I run into any demons, I'll just fight 'em off!"

"...Are you sure you're gonna be okay?" Kagome asked.

"Yep!" Tsukihime replied before she turned and ran off on all fours. "Buh-bye! Thanks for dinner!"

"Bye, Tsukihime!" Kagome called before she sighed and entered the house. "I hope she knows what she's doing..."

"Me, too," said Inuyasha. "She tends to be a bit like Koga, sometimes."

Ichiro stared at the hillside as Tsukihime disappeared beyond the bushes, then hesitantly followed after his parents. As he did, worry began to settle into his stomach. Lately, Tsukihime started coming back to visit him, again, ever since the tragic death of her infant sister, Keiko, but...he couldn't help noticing that she seemed a bit distant. Sure, she would smile, but...he noticed that something didn't seem quite right about it. Her eyes didn't have that usual gleam about them and the smile she made would look like she was forcing it.

Why? Why would she do something like that?

"Ichi?"

Ichiro looked up to see his father, who looked at him in concern as he kneeled down to his height level.

"Everything okay, pal?" Inuyasha asked.

"...Tsuki...Tsuki didn't seem like herself," said Ichiro. "I mean, don't get me wrong. I'm glad she finally came to see me again! But..."

"...I know, son," said Inuyasha as he gently ruffled the quarter-demon's hair and ears. "I guess she's still pretty sad about what happened to Keiko."

"But...it's been nearly a month now," said Ichiro. "Why would she still be sad?"

"Ichi, losses like the kind that Tsuki's been through are very hard," said Kagome as she held Ichiro's baby brother, Yamako, and baby sister, Sanka. "Plus, Keiko was just a baby. It just seemed so sudden that she was born and then she dies a few days, later. What if it were Yama or San that died? I'm sure you'd still be pretty sad about it, too."

"...Well...yeah, I would be," said Ichiro. "But...I'm worried about her going home on her own...do you really think she'll be okay? Especially when you consider how she's feeling?"

"She seems to know her way home on her own," said Kagome. "Maybe she'll run into her parents on her way back."

"...I hope so," said Ichiro.

"Okay, come on, Ichiro," said Inuyasha. "It's time for a bath, and then it's bedtime."

"Okay, Dad," Ichiro replied as he was led into the bathhouse.

XXX

That night, the rain pattered against the rooftops, lulling the villagers inside into slumber. However, not everyone was asleep this night, for inside Inuyasha and Kagome's house, Ichiro lied on his futon, wide awake. The thunder rumbled and shook the sky, and lightning flashed as it cracked through the clouds, and meanwhile, his parents remained sound asleep along with his younger siblings. At that moment, Ichiro pushed the covers off before he took a peek outside the window. The wind was blowing so wildly, that it shook the trees and practically ripped the flowers from the ground.

 _'Something isn't right,'_ he thought. _'Tsuki could be in trouble...I just know it!'_ He then shut the window before proceeded to head out the door, but not without glancing to his parents' bedroom, where he could hear his father snoring.

 _'If I'm real quiet,'_ he thought, _'then Mom and Dad won't wake up. I'll find Tsukihime and bring her back here, then we'll take her home in the morning if her parents don't show up.'_

Quietly, he tiptoed toward the stairs, being careful to avoid any creaky floorboards. Every once in a while, he'd look back to make sure that neither Inuyasha, Kagome, or Yamako and Sanka didn't stir, especially the latter two. They can cry REALLY loudly when they're disturbed from their sleep.

Once he had assured himself that his family was still sleeping, Ichiro quietly made his way to the door and opened it, only for his face to get pelted with raindrops. The wind almost pushed him back, too, but he managed to make it outside and shut the door behind him. Then, using his arm to brace himself against the wind and rain, Ichiro ventured out into Inuyasha's Forest, alone.

"Tsuki~!" he called out. "Tsukihime, can you hear me?!"

No answer.

"Tsuki~!" Ichiro called out, once more as he went deeper into the woods. "Tsuki, if you can hear me, call out to me!"

Still no answer.

"...Maybe she did make it home on her own," said Ichiro. "...But then...why do I have this feeling?"

Suddenly, lightning flashed, causing Ichiro to yelp in fright before he bolted into the shrubs. As he did, he suddenly tripped on a tree root, causing him to fall into a mud puddle.

"Ugh..." he groaned as he stood up with mud dripping off of him. "Just great...what am I gonna tell Mom?" Just then, he spotted something on the ground: little bunches of white fur.

 _'Tsukihime wears white fur!'_ thought Ichiro. _'She must be nearby!'_

"Tsuki~!" he called out. "Are you there?!"

He waited, ears pricked up and tuned...when suddenly...

"I-Ichi? Is that you?"

Ichiro gasped before he ran over to some bushes, which he parted to reveal Tsukihime, who was holding her ankle as she leaned against a tree

"Tsuki! I found you!" Ichiro exclaimed as he ran to her side. "W-what happened? Are you okay?"

"I slipped and I fell in the mud," said Tsukihime, "and I ended up twisting my ankle...your dad was right. I should have let him walk me home."

"It's okay," said Ichiro as he helped her to stand. "Come on, I'll take you back to my place."

"You don't have to do that," said Tsukihime. "Besides, my ankle will heal by tomorrow! I'm a demon, remember?"

"Don't be dumb," said Ichiro. "You're my friend, Tsuki. I can't just let you lie here, all alone."

"...Thanks, Ichi," said Tsuki, "but...do you know the way back from here?"

"Uhh...I think so," said Ichiro as he looked around. "Umm...I think my house is this way."

"Wait, you think?" Tsukihime asked, worriedly. "Ichi, you do know the way back?"

"Uhh...it's hard to tell," said Ichiro. "There's so much rain."

"Well, we can't just stand here," said Tsukihime.

"Uhh..." Ichiro muttered as he looked around, then spotted an empty burrow nearby. "Over there! We can hide in there until the rain stops!"

Tsukihime nodded as she leaned on Ichiro, who led her into the burrow. It was pretty dry, but still quite cold and dark...but it was better than being outside, right now. The two children soon shook off the rainwater from their wet clothes like a pair of puppies, and while it did help dry them off, they were still quite cold.

"...My Mom and Dad must be so worried, right now," said Tsukihime.

"I think you'll get off lucky," said Ichiro. "My Mom and Dad are gonna give me an earful."

"...Well...there is one good thing that came out of this," said Tsukihime. "At least you and I are together."

"...Yeah," Ichiro smiled as the two friends huddled up together to stave off the cold. "Hopefully, the rain will stop in the morning."

"Yeah...I hope so," replied Tsukihime as exhaustion began to overtake her, and Ichiro gave a yawn as he leaned on her head. Soon, the two of them drifted off into slumber. However, as they slept...a pair of glowing red eyes glared at them through the shadows...growling deeply like the rumbling thunder in the clouds.

It seemed these two were not alone, tonight.

* * *

Yeah, probably not the best title.

This is just a tiny side-project I started on. It'll probably be about four or five chapters long. Not gonna be updated very much, though. Just sayin'.

Review, please!


	2. Panic

**Ch. 2- Panic**

* * *

Inuyasha © Rumiko Takahashi

Story and OCs © Me

* * *

Ichiro's eyes suddenly snapped wide opened upon hearing a loud crunching noise amidst the rain. At first, he thought that it might have been thunder...but then he heard these loud, heavy footfalls that seemed to make the ground quake. At that moment, Tsukihime began to awaken, as well.

"W-what's wrong, Ichi?" asked Tsukihime. "What's the matter?"

"...Something's out there," Ichiro answered.

"What?" asked Tsukihime.

"I-I dunno," said Ichiro. "Whatever it is, it must be big-"

Before he realized it, the ground was suddenly ripped away by a giant, clawed hand, causing the two kids to scream in horror as they looked up to see a giant ogre with dark red skin, three horns on his head, wearing a fur loincloth, and a giant club.

"OGRE!" Ichiro cried.

"Well, look what I found," said the behemoth. "Two delectable little morsels!"

"RUN!" Tsukihime shouted as she and Ichiro narrowly jumped out of the way of the ogre's hand. However, as Tsukihime attempted to run, she cried out in pain as she held her ankle, which throbbed in pain as she whimpered and held it. The ogre chuckled as he reached for the young wolf demon, licking his lips as the prospect of making her an easy meal. Ichiro gasped, remembering his injured friend before he ran up to the ogre and with a quick jump, he splashed mud into the beast's eyes, causing him to cry out in pain as he grabbed his face, trying to rub out the stinging mud. While he was busy, Ichiro grabbed Tsukihime and began to run with her.

"Come on! Hurry!" he cried.

"I'm hurrying!" Tsukihime replied.

"Little pests!" the ogre shouted as he chased after the two. "Get back here! I'll boil your spleens!"

"Not tonight, thank you!" Ichiro cried as he and Tsukihime kept running.

"Ichi, he's getting closer!" Tsukihime shouted. "What do we do?!"

"There's only one thing I can think of!" Ichiro answered. "HELP! SOMEBODY HELP US!"

"HELP US!" cried Tsukihime. "SOMEONE, PLEASE!"

As they ran, the duo managed to break through the trees...but they ended up reaching a dead end: a cliff.

"Oh, great," Ichiro bemoaned. "Now what?!"

"...Ichi...!" Tsukihime squeaked as she looked back to see the ogre, lumbering towards them.

"Hahahahahaha!" the monstrous giant laughed as he approached them. "Nowhere to run, now."

"Please, leave us alone!" Ichiro begged.

"Yeah! We're just a couple of kids, lost in a rainstorm!" Tsukihime added.

"Yes," the ogre agreed, "and I love nothing more than to eat the flesh and bones of children! And you two will be fine ingredients for my stew!"

"Uh...no thanks," said Ichiro. "We'd rather eat stew, not be part of it!"

The ogre growled as he took one step forward...but in doing so, the ground began to crumble beneath the children's feet.

"...Uh-oh...!" the kids squeaked...then shrieked as they ended up falling toward the forest below. The ogre seemed to gasp before he looked over the edge, trying to find where Ichiro and Tsukihime landed, but he could not see anything passed the thick foliage. Growling in frustration that his meal had escaped, the ogre roared into the heavens in time with the thunderclap.

Meanwhile, down below, Ichiro and Tsukihime both groaned as they lied on a bush, both of them covered in scratches and bruises...yet miraculously alive. As the rain continued to pour down and Ichiro's consciousness began to fade...out of the corner of his eyes, he saw Tsukihime's motionless form being dragged away...and a hand soon reached out to him, next...just as everything went dark.

XXX

"Ichiro~!"

"Ichi?! Where are you?!"

It was the next morning when Inuyasha and Kagome finally noticed that Ichiro was not in his bedroom and the front door had been left open. Since he went out in the rain, last night, Inuyasha knew it would be fruitless to try and track him by scent, it didn't keep him from trying.

Miroku, Sango, and Shippo were soon called to come help search for the boy. Haruhana, Shiratsuki, and Roku also joined the search as the group combed the forest for their friend. Kagome was left at home to mind Yamako and Sanka, along with Kaede.

"Ichi?" called Sango as she parted some bushes. "You here?"

"Ichiro!" Miroku called as he looked around. "Ichiro, can you hear us?!"

"Ichi!" Inuyasha called out as loud as he could. "Answer us!"

No response, causing the half-demon to sigh.

"Where could he have gone?" he asked as he looked around.

"Didn't you say that Tsukihime went home on her own, last night, Inuyasha?" asked Sango.

"It's possible that Ichiro was worried about her and went to find her," said Miroku.

"...I knew I should have gone with her," said Inuyasha. "Then Ichi wouldn't have gotten worried and he'd still be at home, safe."

"Don't blame yourself, Uncle Inuyasha," said Haruhana.

"Yeah!" agreed Shiratsuki. "Nobody's mad at you, you know!"

"Well, except maybe Auntie Kagome," Roku muttered, causing his older sisters to glare at him. "What?!"

"No, he's right," said Inuyasha. "Kagome will be furious if I don't find him."

"Inuyasha!"

Inuyasha looked up to see Shippo, who was in his pink balloon form before the young fox demon appeared in a flash of foxfire.

"You find anything, Shippo?" asked Inuyasha.

"Yeah!" Shippo nodded before he turned and darted off. "Follow me!"

The others soon heeded as they ran after the little fox-tailed boy, who led them to a rather distant part of the forest.

"He went out this far?!" asked Sango in disbelief.

"It was raining a lot," said Miroku. "He probably couldn't see where he was going."

As they ran, Inuyasha spotted the shreds of white fur that Ichiro came across, causing everyone to stop.

"What's this?" asked Haruhana while Inuyasha picked it up and sniffed it.

"These are shreds of the wolf pelt that Tsukihime wears," he answered. "I can smell a bit of Ichiro's scent on them, too. They must be together."

"That's good, then," said Roku. "At least they're together."

"Uh...guys?" asked Shiratsuki as she stood away from the others. "I found something else."

Soon, the others gathered around the 11-year-old girl, only to gasp...for they saw a trail of huge footprints in the mud, as well as smaller ones. The children all gulped and whimpered nervously, especially Shippo, while the adults all looked up at each other with both seriousness and worry. Without a word, they followed the trail while motioning for the children to follow and stay close. As they broke through the trees, they all gasped as they soon saw the broken cliff.

"...Oh, no..." whispered Sango in horror.

"...Y-you don't think that they...?" asked Roku.

"...Sango, take the kids back home," said Miroku.

"Right," Sango replied as she herded the children out of the forest. "Let's go, you three."

"But Mom, what about Ichi?" asked Roku.

"Your father and Uncle Inuyasha will find him...hopefully," Sango muttered.

"Hey, wait for me!" Shippo called as he followed after her, as well, leaving Inuyasha and Miroku to stare down at the trees beneath them. Miroku glanced to his best friend, whose shoulders were tense and subtly trembling, prompting him to place a hand on one.

"Inuyasha," Miroku said. "We can't assume the worst. I'm sure they're alive."

"...I...I know that," Inuyasha replied. "I just don't know what I'm gonna tell Kagome."

"You have to tell her the truth," Miroku answered. "Hopefully, we can continue the search."

"...You're right," said Inuyasha. "Let's go."

On that, they headed back for the village to tell Kagome about what they had found. However, as they arrived at the house, they both gasped upon seeing two rather unexpected guests: Koga and Ayame, who were sitting on the front porch with Kagome, who tried to mask her worry, but Inuyasha could see that she was slightly twiddling her fingers on her lap.

"Koga?" Inuyasha asked. "Ayame? What are you two doing here?"

"We came for Tsukihime," said Ayame, "but, apparently, she's not here."

"They got caught in the rain, last night," Kagome began, "so they were forced to take shelter until morning. That's why they were late."

"You've got some explaining to do, mutt," Koga added with a piercing glare and a tone thick with venom. Inuyasha felt his ears go back against his head, but he honestly couldn't blame the wolf demon chief for being angry. After all, if Tsukihime were his daughter, he'd be upset, too.

 _'Great,'_ the half-demon thought. _'Not only do I have to explain to Kagome that our son fell off a cliff, but now I have to explain it to Tsukihime's parents...and her father's got a hair-trigger temper worse than mine!'_

"...I'm waitin'," Koga hissed as his glare intensified, while Miroku glanced over at Inuyasha, who heaved a sigh.

"...Okay," Inuyasha said. "I...tried to track Ichiro and Tsukihime into the forest...but...apparently, they had been chased by an ogre, last night."

"An ogre?!" asked Kagome in shock.

"But...what happened to the kids, then?" asked Ayame with an expression of apprehension.

"...They were chased off a cliff," Inuyasha replied, grimly, causing Kagome to gasp and cover her mouth while Ayame whimpered, tears threatening to sting at the corners of her eyes.

"Now, wait a minute!" Miroku exclaimed. "Let's not lose our heads! I'm sure that-"

Without a single warning, Koga suddenly blitzed toward Inuyasha, who cried out as the wolf-demon tackled him against a tree...with his clawed hand wrapped around his neck and his right hand holding the outstretched Goraishi.

"KOGA, NO!" Kagome cried.

"STOP, KOGA!" Ayame shouted.

"K-Koga, wait...!" Inuyasha gagged. "I know you're upset, but-"

"Oh, I'm not upset," said Koga, darkly as he held the Goraishi against Inuyasha's stomach, threatening to pierce through it. "I'm downright _pissed._..!"

Inuyasha grunted as he struggled to pull Koga's hand off his throat, his breathing slowly becoming shallow and darkness beginning to close in around him...but then, Koga cried out as Miroku whacked him in the head with his staff, forcing him to let go of Inuyasha, who gasped for breath and put his hand on his chest.

"What the hell was that for?!" Koga questioned as he grabbed his head, the Goraishi disappearing from his fingers.

"Koga, I had to!" Miroku shouted. "You were about to kill Inuyasha!"

"I have every right to kill him!" Koga barked back as he pointed an accusing finger at the half-demon. "It's his fault my daughter could be lying dead in a ditch, somewhere!"

"K...Koga...!" Inuyasha coughed. "Listen...I'm sorry that Tsukihime got lost! I tried to convince her to at least take me with her so she would be safe, but what do you expect!? She gets her stubbornness from you!"

"Stubbornness?!" Koga repeated. "Why you damn-"

"Enough, Koga!" Ayame shouted as she ran up and put her hands on her husband's shoulder. "I'm upset, too, but you don't see me trying to kill him!"

"And besides, there's still a chance that both Tsukihime and Ichiro are alive!" Miroku added.

"...And what if they're not?" asked Koga. "What if Tsukihime really is dead?! What then?!"

"...Then you can kill me," said Inuyasha, causing the others to gape at him.

"Inuyasha, wait!" Kagome cried. "Don't you think you're going a little too far?!"

"No," said Inuyasha. "This is the only way to compensate."

"...Fine," Koga said. "You better hope my daughter's alive then, mutt, because if she ain't, I'll gut you like a fish!"

"Fine by me," Inuyasha replied.

"...Inuyasha...!" Kagome whispered while Miroku sighed.

XXX

Darkness...a little numb with ache...but not completely. He could hear something shuffling nearby and his nose was filled with the scent of those smelly herbs his mother used to clean wounds. As his golden eyes fluttered open, though his vision was blurry, he could see a head that was filled with black hair.

"...Mom...?" Ichiro murmured as his vision adjusted...but once it did, he found that it was not his mother, at all. She did have charcoal black hair like his mother, that much was true, but this woman had her cut down to the length of her shoulders while Kagome's hair was normally down to her back. Plus, she was not wearing the traditional white and red garb of a priestess, but instead wore a dark red hakama with a blue flower pattern, and a plain cream skirt around her waist. The woman was grinding up some herbs in a bowl before she noticed Ichiro beginning to stir, causing her to smile.

"Well, you're finally awake, are you?" she asked.

"AAH!" Ichiro screamed out as he backed away from the futon he was lying on. "W-who are you?!" He then looked around the room he was in. "Where am I?!" He then grunted in pain as he held his torso. "Ow...!"

"Calm down!" the woman said as she approached the boy. "Don't move around, too much. You're still hurt."

"Huh?" Ichiro asked before he pulled his hakama apart, revealing bandages wrapped around his stomach and the left side of his chest.

"You're lucky I found you," said the woman. "You cracked two ribs and you were bleeding from your right side."

"...Tsuki," Ichiro whispered with wide eyes.

"What's that?" the woman asked.

"Did you see a girl with me?!" Ichiro asked. "A little girl with a wolf tail and wears fur on her!"

"...Ah, yes! The wolf demon girl!" exclaimed the woman. "She's resting in the next room. Her ankle was twisted, but she didn't have any other injuries on her."

Ichiro sighed in relief upon hearing that.

"Thank you...umm..." he started.

"My name is Kiku," said the woman with a warm smile. "You're in my master's temple."

"Your...master?" Ichiro replied.

"Kiku?"

Kiku glanced at the door, which slid open to reveal a rather old, bald-headed man with eyebrows so bushy that they covered his eyes. He held a staff that was similar to Miroku's in his hand, and he was clothed in the traditional black robes of a Buddhist monk with a bronze yellow kasaya.

"Is the boy awake?" he asked.

* * *

Review, please!


	3. Unshed Tears

**Ch. 3- Unshed Tears**

* * *

Inuyasha © Rumiko Takahashi

Story and OCs © Me

* * *

Ichiro blinked up at the monk, curiously, while Kiku sat nearby, bowing her head down at the monk with this small, but gracious smile. After what felt like hours of silence, the young dog quarter-demon suddenly tensed up as his stomach started to growl, causing him to blush a bit at the abruptness of it. However, the monk and Kiku only chuckled.

"It's no surprise you're hungry, boy," said the monk. "Don't worry. You will be having your meal, soon enough. Your friend is already awake and eating."

"...Thank you, sir," said Ichiro, a bit warily.

"This is Master Yoshihiro," said Kiku. "He is the master of this temple."

"You can put your heart at ease, child," said Yoshihiro. "I swear, no harm will come to you."

"Umm...I don't mean any disrespect," Ichiro began, "but...why would you help Tsuki and me? I'm part demon and she's a full-blooded wolf demon."

"Demon, human, it matters not," said Yoshihiro. "You are still mere children, and thus I cannot simply turn a blind eye to children in need. Is that not right, Kiku?"

"Yes, Master," Kiku said as she bowed her head, once more.

"I shall bring you food shortly," said Yoshihiro. "In the meantime, is someone looking for you?"

"Umm...our parents should be looking for us," said Ichiro. "But...it might be hard for my Dad to track me down since it rained so much and he can't smell things too well when everything is so wet."

"...I'm sorry?" Kiku asked with a hunched eyebrow in perplexity.

"My Dad's half-dog demon," said Ichiro. "He's got a really sensitive nose. Oh! And Tsuki's parents are wolf demons. They probably might not be able to smell her scent, either."

"Oh, dear," Kiku said, worriedly. "I hope they'll be able to find you."

"I'm sure they will," Ichiro assured. "After all, my Dad doesn't give up so easily, and neither does Tsuki's dad!"

"You sound confident in him," said Yoshihiro. "Tell me, boy, what kind of man is your father?"

"He's awesome!" Ichiro exclaimed. "He can run really fast and jump really high! And he has a really cool sword called the _Tetsusaiga_! Oh, and there's also my Mom! She's a priestess who can fire sacred arrows!"

"My goodness!" Kiku said. "A priestess with the power of sacred arrows and a half-demon, joined together in marriage? How strange, and yet wonderful!"

"Yeah, it is pretty cool," said Ichiro. "Oh! And I have a baby brother and sister, Yamako and Sanka! Yama kinda cries a lot, especially when he gets hungry, but Sanka's pretty quiet, most of the time. When she does cry, it's usually when she's sick or cranky."

"Yes," Yoshihiro concurred. "Interesting indeed."

XXX

Somewhere in the middle of the forest...

"ACHOO!" Inuyasha suddenly let out a loud sneeze, causing Kagome, Miroku, Sango, Shippo, Koga, and Ayame to look back at him.

"Bless you," said Kagome.

"Thanks," Inuyasha sniffed.

"What's the matter, mutt?" Koga quipped. "Getting a cold?"

"Shaddup," Inuyasha sneered. "I don't get sick that easily."

"Perhaps someone's talking about you and you don't know it," said Sango.

"I feel a little bad, leaving Kaede to watch the kids," said Kagome. "I know she's so busy."

"At least Shiratsuki, Haruhana, and Roku are with her," said Sango. "They can help her take care of the infants."

"Yeah!" Shippo agreed. "And we'll be back before too long!"

"I hope so," said Kagome as she looked over to her husband, who sniffed the air and even the wet ground. "Smell anything, Inuyasha?"

"Hmmm...not very much," said Inuyasha. "All I smell are wet leaves and soil."

"Can't you smell anything else?" Koga asked with crossed arms. "What about our daughter?"

"I'm trying!" Inuyasha argued. "Dammit, it rained last night and the ground is wet! The best I can do is try and track Ichiro's and Tsukihime's scents through the air!"

"Well, you're not tracking hard enough!" Koga argued as he started to get up in the half-demon's face. "You're starting to waste my time, mutt! And I think you recall our little agreement if you can't find Tsukihime!"

"Don't you think I know that, already?!" Inuyasha questioned as he pushed his forehead against Koga's. "I'm trying my hardest! That's my son out there, you know!"

"Here we go, again...!" Shippo bemoaned as he hid behind Sango.

"All right, ENOUGH!" Kagome shouted as she and Ayame pushed the two rivals apart, but it didn't keep them from growling at each other. "Inuyasha, now is not the time!"

"Please, Koga, be a little more patient!" Ayame urged. "I'm worried, too, don't forget!"

"Fighting amongst ourselves won't get us anywhere," Miroku said, sternly.

"Don't tell me how it is!" Koga barked. "I'm just trying to keep my daughter safe!" He looked away with his fists clenched tightly...almost to the point where his claws dug into his palms. "I...I can't lose her...don't you understand?!"

"...Koga," Ayame said, sadly as she held her husband's shoulder.

"Of course, we understand," said Kagome.

"...I can't lose Tsuki..." Koga whispered. "I...I can't...I mean..."

"You won't have to," Inuyasha spoke up. "We'll find her and Ichi...hopefully."

"That's right," Sango agreed. "You're not alone. You've got us to help you."

"...Thank you," Koga said as he looked to the group.

XXX

Ichiro hastily shoveled rice into his mouth while Kiku watched in amazement at the boy's appetite. He had already stacked quite a few bowls next to him, but it seemed that he wasn't going to be slowing down anytime, soon. He only paused for a moment to either swallow or take a drink of water, but after that, he just kept eating.

"Goodness me!" Kiku exclaimed. "I've never seen someone eat so much! ...Then again, he is part demon."

Ichiro let out a small burp as he put the last bowl of rice down before he sighed in satisfaction.

"That was good," he said. "Thanks for all the rice, Miss Kiku!"

"Of course," Kiku smiled.

"Ichi?"

Ichiro looked up to see Tsukihime walk into the room. Just like the young quarter-demon, she also bandages wrapped around various parts of her body, as well as on her ankle.

"Tsuki!" Ichiro exclaimed as he got up and hugged her. "You're okay!"

"Yeah, you, too," said Tsukihime. "The monk came and told me about what happened. So...we're just gonna stay here and wait for our parents to show up?"

"Hopefully," said Ichiro. "Since it rained last night, my Dad might have a hard time tracking us by scent."

"I guess the same would go for my Mom and Dad, too," said Tsukihime. "Oh, boy...I can almost hear my Dad, now. He's probably worried sick about me."

"My Mom and Dad are probably worried, too," said Ichiro. "I hope they find us, soon."

"Until they do, you're both welcome to stay," said Kiku with a warm smile.

"Thanks," said Ichiro. "We appreciate it."

"I'm going outside for a second," said Tsukihime as she turned and headed outside.

"Uhh...I'm going outside, too," Ichiro replied as he followed after her, leaving Kiku to clean up the bowls he left behind and then walk out of the room to wash them.

XXX

Outside, Tsukihime sat near a pond full of lily pads and lotus flowers, floating on the surface. The wolf demon girl stared silently at one of the lotus blossoms before she reached down and picked it up, gently twirling between her index finger and thumb before she sighed and set it back down in the water, which gently rippled from the light touch before it settled...revealing Ichiro's reflection in the water. Tsukihime glanced back and saw the young dog boy, who stared at her in concern.

"You okay?" he asked.

"...Yeah, I'm okay," said Tsukihime as she gave him a small smile.

"...No, you're not," said Ichiro. "Tsuki...you've been acting weird since yesterday. When you came to see me, I knew something wasn't right. When you smiled, you looked like you were forcing it...and sometimes, you just stared out into space."

"Ichi, I know you're worried," said Tsukihime, "but trust me, I'm okay."

"No, you're not!" Ichiro argued, raising his voice a little. "I know you, Tsukihime! You might act like you're okay, but you're really not! And I know why! It's because you're still sad about what happened to Keiko!"

Tsukihime gasped silently while Ichiro glared at her.

XXX

Koga put his hand up against the trunk of a tree, staring up at the sun, solemnly while Inuyasha and the gang stood behind.

"...There's not a day that goes by that I don't think about Keiko," said Koga. "It's been almost a month-and-a-half, now, but...it's still fresh in my mind." He then glanced at Ayame, who blinked at him, sadly. "I know I said that her death wasn't my fault...that these things happen...but sometimes...I still feel like I'm to blame."

"Koga..." Sango muttered while Shippo sniffled and wiped his teary eyes.

"You're not the only one who still misses her, you know," said Ayame. "I would sometimes dream about her at night...and when I wake up, I'd cry because it felt so real."

"The love we feel for the ones we cherish never really goes away," said Miroku. "There are times that I still think about my Father, even though all these years have passed."

"I still think about my family and my fellow demon slayers," said Sango. "I'm sure Kohaku and Kirara think about them, as well. In fact, sometimes, I'd take my children and go to my old village to pay my respects."

"I still miss my Father, sometimes, too," Shippo admitted as he looked down at the ground.

"...I still think about my Mother, now and then," said Inuyasha. "I miss her, even now."

"And even though I can still go see my Mom and my brother," Kagome began, "I still miss my Dad, too."

"It's all right to miss Keiko, Koga," said Miroku. "Though her time on this earth was short, she knew how much you, Ayame, Tsukihime, and even the entire wolf demon clan loved her before she passed on."

"...We know that," said Koga. "We were happy to have her as our daughter, even if she didn't live very long...but really...we were more worried about Tsukihime."

"...We could tell she was still sad, as well," said Ayame. "She says she's fine...but we both know she's just trying to keep up appearances. She knows that as our oldest child, she will be the leader of the clan when Koga can no longer lead...which is why she's afraid of showing weakness."

"Oh, dear," said Sango, worriedly.

"I guess when you have that kind of responsibility," said Shippo, "you would feel that way, huh?"

"At first, I used to think that way, as well," said Koga, "but after meeting Kagome and then later marrying Ayame...I realized it's okay for me to show my emotions. It doesn't make me weak...in fact, it makes me stronger."

Ayame smiled, lovingly, as she went up and hugged Koga from behind, causing him to smile as he glanced back at her and gripped her hand, which caused the others to smile, as well.

XXX

"Don't be stupid, Ichi!" yelled Tsukihime. "I'm not still sad about Keiko! I'm not!"

"Yeah, right! Don't lie!" Ichiro argued.

"I'm not lying!" Tsukihime barked. "I don't miss Keiko!"

"That's like saying she was never your sister!" Ichiro yelled, causing Tsukihime to tense up before she growled, baring her fangs at him.

"Why do you even care?!" she asked.

"Because I'm your friend, Tsuki!" Ichiro argued. "I have to care!"

"Well, maybe I'd be better off if I didn't have a friend like you!" Tsukihime shouted, causing the quarter-demon to gasp, which caused her to gasp, too, as she quickly covered her mouth. The two stared at each other for what felt like the longest time until Ichiro glared at Tsukihime, then turned and headed back into the temple.

"I-Ichi?" Tsukihime asked. "Wait...I-I-"

"I don't wanna talk to you, right now," Ichiro spoke up without even turning his head as he walked up the steps...leaving Tsukihime to stare after him before she bit her lip. Then, she sniffled as she sat down on her bottom with her tail curling up around her feet.

 _'What have I done?'_ she thought. _'Now, on top of losing my baby sister...I lost my best friend, too...!'_

On that, she began to let out small, quiet sobs.

* * *

Yeah, I know, I've been doing a lot of Inuyasha stuff, but you know what? I don't care. I love Inuyasha as much as I love One Piece. And honestly, I'm not in that much of a hurry to finish Whole Cake Island. I think it's good that I branch out to other franchises.

Review, please!


	4. Danger

**Ch. 4- Danger**

* * *

Inuyasha © Rumiko Takahashi

Story and OCs © Me

* * *

Later that night, Inuyasha and company were sitting around a bonfire. Tonight, it seemed that the rains had decided to cease, for the time being, thus giving the group a welcome break. Kagome had to admit that it actually brought back memories of the group's adventures together, hunting down the Sacred Jewel shards and battling against Naraku and his forces. After eating a hearty meal of roasted fish, the group had all lied down to rest for the day ahead.

They just hoped that tomorrow, they would actually find their missing children.

As Inuyasha sat nearby to keep watch, he glanced over to Kagome, who had her head resting on his lap, giving off little whimpers and moans in her sleep. He quietly sighed as he gently stroked her hair, knowing fully well that she was worried about Ichiro, just as he was. Then he glanced over at Miroku and Sango, the former holding the latter's shoulders as she leaned up against him with Shippo curled up in the slayer's lap. Finally, there was Koga and Ayame, the former holding his beloved wife in his arms as she slept quietly...even though it looked like she did stir a bit.

"Uhh...Tsuki...Keiko...!" the she-wolf demon murmured. "Please...don't leave your mother...!"

Sensing his wife's unease, Koga gently gripped Ayame's hand, causing her to sigh as she tried to continue to slumber, peacefully. Inuyasha could only lay his ears flat against his head, feeling sympathy for the two wolf demons, but as he breathed in to take a sigh...his eyes suddenly went wide. Then his nose twitched, sniffing the air before he looked over to his right.

"...Guys," he called. "Wake up."

"Hmm?" Kagome hummed as she opened her eyes, then gave a yawn as she sat up. "What's wrong, Inuyasha?"

"Is it an enemy?" asked Miroku as he stirred, along with Sango and Shippo.

"No," Inuyasha replied. "It's Ichi's scent...it's close!"

The others gasped, now fully awake.

"What about Tsukihime?" asked Koga. "Do you smell her, too?!"

"Yeah, hers is there, too," said Inuyasha as he took another whiff of the air. "There's something else, though. I smell a strong demonic energy."

"Uh-oh...!" Shippo muttered, worriedly.

"But wait," Ayame said. "If that's true, then that means...!"

"The kids are in danger!" Kagome exclaimed.

"Let's go," Koga said as he stood up and began to run in the direction in which the scent came from, and the others soon followed suit with Inuyasha leaping through the treetops while carrying Kagome, piggyback style.

XXX

That night, in the temple, Tsukihime sat in the corner of the room that was given to her by Kiku. She still had her legs tucked up against her chest while her tail was curled up around her feet, and she was hugging her knees as she stared at the floor. Ichiro had not spoken to her since their little spat earlier that afternoon...and it hurt that he was still giving her such treatment.

What would this mean, once their parents found them? Would Ichiro not want to hang out with her, anymore? Would he not want her to come and visit her in the village?

The wolf demon girl groaned as she grabbed at her head. She couldn't sleep. Not after having those kinds of thoughts in her head.

 _'...I don't know what I was thinking,'_ she thought. _'Ichi only wanted to help me...but instead, I made him feel bad...some best friend I am.'_

She then stood up and headed out the door to Ichiro's room at the end of the hallway. However, when she opened the door, she found that he wasn't there. At first, she tensed up for a second, but then thought maybe he got up to use the bathroom. Sometimes, she had to shake her head at how boys seemed unable to control their bladders. Despite that, she headed down the other end of the hallway, following Ichiro's scent until she eventually found him standing in front of an open door with his back turned to her.

"Ichi!" Tsukihime exclaimed...but she didn't get a reaction. "I-Ichi? What's wrong?"

Ichiro still didn't answer her, causing the young wolf demon's shoulders to droop a bit.

"...Okay, I guess I should have seen this coming," she said. "I guess you're still mad at me, huh? I understand...you were only trying to help, but instead, I pushed you away...I take back what I said. I'm glad that you're my friend! Someone who cares about how I feel and tries to help me feel better." She then sighed. "I...I'm really sorry, Ichi...so...do you forgive me?"

No answer, once again, causing the wolf demon girl to blink in confusion, but then she pouted as she stomped up to him.

"Hey, Ichi!" she said. "Didn't you hear me?! I said I'm...sor...ry...?!" She trailed off when she finally got a look at her best friend's face: his eyes were wide and shrunken like pinpoints, and his mouth was gaping open in shock. He let out these shuddering breaths as sweat dripped down his face...and when Tsukihime followed his gaze, she shrieked in horror when she saw the reason why.

The room was filled with all these old, decomposing skulls and bones...and the smell of dried blood and rotting flesh was so thick, it almost made the two of them vomit.

"W...what is this?!" Tsukihime questioned. "These are all human bones!"

"That's not all," Ichiro replied as he pointed at two particular skeletons. "Look there! At those two!"

Tsukihime followed the direction he was pointing and gasped, for the two skeletons were wearing the same kind of clothing that Kiku and Yoshihiro wore.

"...Kiku...and...the old monk...?!" she asked. "I don't understand!"

"If these skeletons are the real Kiku and Master Yoshihiro," Ichiro began, "then...who were those two guys?!"

"Well, now..."

The two kids gasped as they turned to see Yoshihiro, who was glowering down at them while holding his staff.

"What are you two children doing up, so late?" he asked.

"Nice try!" Ichiro barked while Tsukihime hid behind him, whimpering nervously. "You don't fool us! We saw the real monk's remains, as well as Kiku's! Who are you?!"

"...Clever children," said the impostor...as his eyes glowed an eerie red. "However...I'm afraid you won't live to tell the tale!" On that, it almost looked as if his flesh ripped away as his body grew in size, so much so that the walls and the floor cracked from his weight. Then, 9 long lashing tails grew out of his backside, his fingernails grew into sharp claws, and his face grew into a long muzzle, filled with rows of gnashing fangs.

The children gasped as the monk had transformed into a giant, nine-tailed fox.

"A kitsune?!" asked Tsukihime.

"Just like Shippo!" exclaimed Ichiro.

"Hahahahahaha!" the kitsune laughed in a deep, rumbling voice. "Correct, little ones. I am Nise...not that you will remember, for I intend to devour you, just as my mate and I had devoured others before you, including that monk and that wench!"

"You're not gonna get away with this!" Ichiro shouted. "Just wait until my Dad gets here!"

"Ah, yes," said Nise. "Thank you so kindly for warning me about your mother and father's abilities. Once I devour you, I will take your form and use it to trick your parents into lowering their guard, then devour them next!"

"Fat chance of that happening," Ichiro began, "because you're not eating anyone!"

"Yeah, you big bully!" Tsukihime shouted as she threw a skull at Nise's eye, causing him to roar in pain as he stumbled back, holding his eye.

"RUN!" Ichiro shouted as he and Tsukihime slipped under the kitsune's belly and ran behind him. However, Nise growled before he turned and gave chase after them.

"Get back here!" he roared as he continued his pursuit of them. "Moro! Don't let them escape!"

As the duo reached the shrine of Buddha, they gasped as "Kiku" suddenly jumped out in front of them, causing them to scream.

"Where do you two think you're going?" asked the false woman as she, too, underwent the same transformation that Nise did, revealing the form of a kitsune, only a bit more slender-looking. "We were just about to have dinner!"

"I said it before and I'll say it again!" Ichiro shouted as he and Tsukihime turned to run. "We're not on the menu!"

However, Nise soon blocked their path and lunged for them while Moro lunged, as well, snarling viciously as she and her mate prepared to devour the children.

"GET DOWN!" yelled Tsukihime before she and Ichiro both ducked down, causing the two kitsunes to collide with each other. While they were dazed, the children hurried out the door. However, Nise growled before he opened his mouth and let out a jet of green flames at the duo.

"LOOK OUT!" Ichiro yelled as he pushed Tsukihime down to the floor, causing the door to get blasted off. The children coughed as the flames and smoke dissipated, but they didn't have time to rest, for Nise and Moro were practically on top of them, forcing them to get up and dart about, trying to avoid their claws and fangs. Just as it looked like they were able to make a break for it, Tsukihime ended up tripping and falling over on the grass.

"Tsuki!" Ichiro cried while Tsukihime looked back, only to scream in horror as Moro lunged at her with jaws agape, but before she could reach her, Ichiro suddenly ran up and lunged back while sinking his tiny fangs into her snout, causing her to roar in irritation more than pain.

"Let go, you little brat!" she shouted before she smacked the boy with her large paw, causing him to collide with a tree.

"Ichi, no!" Tsukihime cried as she ran up to him and held him up, only to see that he was bleeding from his right temple. "Oh, no! You're bleeding!"

"Hahahahahaha!" Moro cackled. "Foolish boy! As if a child who is part demon could do anything against me!"

"It's hopeless!" Nise declared. "Just give up and your deaths will be swift!"

"Tsuki...get away from here...!" Ichiro groaned as he held his bloodied head. "Don't worry about me...just run!"

"Don't be stupid! I'm not gonna leave you here!" shouted Tsukihime. "I already lost my baby sister! You think I wanna lose my best friend, too?!"

"...Tsuki...!" Ichiro muttered.

"Time to end this!" shouted Moro as she lunged for the children. "DIE!"

"NOT A CHANCE!"

 **SLASH!** Moro screamed in pain as four gashes appeared on her side, causing Tsukihime to gasp as a joyful and relieved smile appeared on her face, for she knew exactly who it was that left those gashes.

"DADDY!" she cheered as Koga landed before her and Ichiro with the Goraishi on his fingers.

"A wolf demon?!" asked Nise. "How dare you interfere?!"

"Shut up!" Koga barked. "That's my daughter you're about to devour, I'll have you know!"

"You pest!" Moro growled as she lunged at Koga, but this time, she was hit by a powerful kick to the jaw from Ayame, which sent her crashing against several trees.

"Mom! You're here, too!" Tsukihime exclaimed.

"Tsuki, are you okay?" Ayame asked as she glanced back at her daughter.

"Look out!" Tsukihime cried as she pointed at Nise, who roared as he charged at the two wolf demons, who braced themselves for an attack, but then...

"ADAMANT BARRAGE!"

Nise growled before he jumped away to avoid getting hit by spears of diamond, and not long after, Inuyasha appeared from the trees while still carrying Kagome on his back.

"Mom...Dad...!" Ichiro groaned. "You're here, too..."

"Ichi! Are you all right?!" Kagome asked as she ran up to him. "Oh, no...your head...!"

"So...you must be the boy's father," said Nise as he glared at Inuyasha. "...Ah, yes...I've heard of you, now that I get a closer look. You are Inuyasha, the wretched half-breed!"

"So what if I am?" asked Inuyasha, holding _Tetsusaiga_ in his hands.

"Hahahahaha!" laughed Nise. "This is just too perfect. Once we are rid of you, Inuyasha, as well as your priestess wench, we will be able to devour all those who live in that village!"

"In your dreams, pal!" Inuyasha shouted as he charged at the male kitsune, who leaped up into the air before diving down with his jaws open. However, Inuyasha jumped out of the way, causing the fox to hit nothing but earth. As for Moro, she growled as she regained her senses before she glared at Koga and Ayame, then charged at them again.

" _HIRAIKOTSU!_ "

 **BAM!** Moro roared as she was struck in the side by a giant boomerang with this ominous purple aura that completely tore her body in half.

"AAAAH!" Nise screamed in horror upon seeing his dismembered mate. "MORO!"

The female kitsune soon dropped to the ground, her mouth gaping shock before she completely dissolved. As for the _Hiraikotsu_ , it momentarily soared through the air before it returned to Sango's hand.

"Thanks for the help," said Ayame.

"No problem," Sango smiled, only to gasp when she saw Nise lunge for her.

"YOU BITCH!" the male kitsune roared. "HOW DARE YOU SLAY MY BELOVED MORO!"

Just when it seemed that Sango was about to be devoured, Miroku ran up and whacked the beastly fox in his face with his staff.

"Back off!" he yelled as Nise fell to the ground. "No one's going to hurt Sango on my watch!"

"Miroku!" Sango exclaimed.

Nise growled as he stood up, preparing to open his mouth and unleash another blast of foxfire, but then, an arrow was shot into his neck, causing him to roar in pain before he glared at Kagome, who readied her bow with another arrow. The kitsune roared as he charged at the priestess, but she stood, remaining completely unafraid before she shot another arrow, this time into Nise's left eye, causing him to roar in even more pain.

"Inuyasha, now!" Kagome called.

"Hey, fox!" yelled Inuyasha as he raised his sword. "If you're hungry, eat this! WIND SCAR!"

 **BLAM!** A powerful shockwave soon flew toward Nise, who screamed as he was completely obliterated by the blast. Inuyasha smirked before the _Tetsusaiga_ reverted to its normal form, allowing him to place it in its scabbard.

"We did it, again," said Kagome, proudly.

"That was close!" Shippo exclaimed as he came out from the bushes. "I was really worried for a second!"

"There you are, Shippo!" Inuyasha shouted. "What took you so long?!"

"Uh...well..." Shippo stammered.

"It doesn't matter," said Sango. "We defeated the demons and saved the children."

"She's right," said Koga as he glanced over at Tsukihime, who happily ran up and hugged him, as well as her mother.

"Mom! Dad!" Tsukihime exclaimed.

"Oh, Tsuki," said Ayame, stroking her daughter's dark brown hair. "Thank the stars."

"You okay, Tsuki?" Koga asked, gently cupping his daughter's chin.

"Yeah, I am," said Tsukihime. "At least now that you're here."

"What about Ichiro?" asked Miroku.

"He's wounded," said Kagome as she held her son in her arms, "but I think he's gonna be okay."

"Mom...Dad..." Ichiro murmured, causing Kagome to shush him lightly while she pressed a cloth against his temple to staunch the bleeding. As for Inuyasha, he chuckled as he tenderly put his hand on his eldest son's hair.

"It's okay, son," he said. "You and Tsuki are both safe."

"...I knew you'd come," Ichiro smiled. "I knew you would. I didn't doubt it for a second. I didn't give up...just like you."

"...That's my boy," Inuyasha said. "Come on. Let's go home...all of us."

* * *

Name translations- Nise means "fake" and Moro means "many".

Also, yay! The kids have been found! Now it's time to go home!

Review, please!


	5. Time Heals

**Ch. 5- Time Heals**

* * *

Inuyasha © Rumiko Takahashi

Story and OCs © Me

* * *

After arriving back at the village, Ichiro had gotten his injury properly treated and bandaged. However, he was still grounded for leaving the house without permission and putting himself in danger, not to mention he got extra chores for 2 weeks. He didn't seem very upset, though. He was just glad to be home with his family, again.

As for Tsukihime, Koga made it clear that she was not allowed to leave the den without an escort, and in the event that either Koga, Ayame, or Ginta and Hakkaku were unable to come to the village to pick her up, she was given strict instructions to stay with Inuyasha and Kagome until they did come, no exceptions. While the wolf demon princess was a little miffed about it, she didn't complain, knowing fully well she brought it on herself.

At least the two friends were still allowed to see each other.

"I'm glad you're back home safe," said Roku as he and Tsukihime sat with Ichiro, who was sitting in his futon with bandages around his head.. "You really had me worried for a while."

"Sorry," said Ichiro.

"Don't sweat it," Roku replied. "And besides! You're almost done being grounded!"

"Yeah, but my Mom says I still have to take it easy for a little while because I hurt my head," said Ichiro. "I can't do any rough stuff."

"Fine by us," said Roku.

"Yeah," Tsukihime agreed.

"...By the way, Tsuki," said Ichiro as he looked to the wolf demon girl. "I forgive you."

"Huh?" Tsukihime muttered...before her eyes and her face flushed red. "...Oh...y-you actually heard me?"

"Wait, what happened?" Roku asked.

"Don't worry about it, Roku," Ichiro replied. "It's in the past. Right, Tsuki?"

"...Yeah," Tsukihime smiled.

"...I don't really get it," Roku began, "but...I guess it's no big deal."

"Tsukihime!"

Tsukihime turned to see Kagome walk in.

"Your parents are here," she said.

"Well, I guess I'll be seeing you tomorrow," said Tsukihime. "See ya later, Ichi. See ya, Roku."

"See ya," Ichiro replied.

"Get home safe," Roku added.

Soon, Tsukihime was outside, greeting Koga and Ayame with a hug, said her goodbyes to Kagome and Inuyasha (once again calling him "Mr. Mutt", as always), and began the trek back to the wolf demon clan's den.

"...Hey, Mom? Dad?" asked Tsukihime, causing her parents to glance down at her. "...I...I still think about Keiko, now and then."

"...Well, of course, you do," said Ayame. "Even though some weeks have gone by, she'll always be on your mind."

"...I thought that I should try and forget her," said Tsukihime. "I thought to myself that as long as I'm smiling and nobody worries, everything's all right." She then sighed as she looked down at the ground. "But...I realized that's not how it works. I can smile...I can try and force myself to be happy...but it's not the same...and because I tried to keep up appearances, I had a fight with Ichi...and I was scared we weren't gonna be best friends, anymore."

"I know," Koga replied. "Trust me, Tsuki, I felt the same way."

"...So...it's okay if I still miss her, right?" asked Tsukihime.

"Of course, it's okay," Ayame assured as she gently stroked her daughter's hair. "Tsuki...even if the time we spent with Keiko was short, it was happy...and we still love her and will always miss her, sure, but we don't let it stop us from feeling anything."

"That's right," said Koga. "I still feel sad about her, too, sometimes, but I know I have to live the life that I've got...she'd want it that way."

"...I know," said Tsukihime. "And...it's kind of weird...in a way, it feels like she's still here."

"Of course, she is," said Ayame. "She'll always be with us as long as we keep the love we gave her alive in our hearts...and in time, we might share that love with a new baby."

Tsukihime smiled before she went up and hugged her parents, who both hugged her back as the flower petals gently fell on the wind. Then, after a moment, she pulled away before she began to walk ahead of her parents, but made sure she didn't get too far away. As they walked, Koga gently took Ayame by the hand before he gave her a warm, loving smile.

"...So," he began, "you think we should tell her?"

"...When we get home, we will," Ayame replied...gently placing a hand over her stomach and rubbing it tenderly.

 **THE END**

* * *

Yeah, I know, short chapter, but at least it's finished!

Review, please!


End file.
